The interior of tubes which become fouled with deposits are commonly cleaned by inserting lances or pipes with spray tips thereon into the fouled tubes and applying water under pressure to the lance so that the water is jetted from the tip with sufficient velocity to clean the deposits from the interior of the tubes. Prior tube cleaning devices have been very cumbersome so that the tubes to be cleaned, such as, heat exchanger tubes, are brought to the device rather than bringing the device to the tubes. Further, the point of application of force to extend the lances has been at the end of the lance opposite its spray tip. Because the lances are usually relatively small in diameter and long, considerable support is required to avoid buckling of the lances as they are driven into the tubes.